


You Will Remember Me

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Category: B.A.P
Genre: I have no idea how to tag this tbh, M/M, and then it has porn, bangup, i call this i tried, it has some plot, slight himdae, this took so long oh my god, where yongguk is a rockstar and jongup is in a musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup decides to take a vacation in order to practice his part for Fiyero. Yongguk is only there with his members to relax. The two meet up and stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I wrote. So enjoy and I hope you enjoy Bangup.

Jongup took his final bow on stage and heard the entire crowd go wild. He smiled proudly and stood in line with the rest of his cast. They all took their bow and watched as the curtains began to drop in front of them. The cast let go of everybody's hand and chattered away excitedly how they were finally done and they all went backstage. Jongup followed behind and went towards the snack table. He might as well eat something.<  
"Attention all! Now that _Grease_ is over and done with –" Jongup heard someone behind him mutter a _finally_. "-The lot of you can take a vacation. Just remember to visit Allie about possible musicals opening up for you to audition. Now scattle," their director announced.  
  
Jongup ran his fingers through his thick gelled up hair and grimaced. He's going to need the extra shower. Plus the leather was giving him a chafing.  
  
"Hey Jongup. Which musicals do you want to audition for?" Allie, the director's assistant and acting coach, asked him.  
  
"Well, what's available?" Jongup asked, looking through the list of musicals.  
  
"Well, there's _The Lion King_ , _Wicked_ , I think _Cats_ is opening up again, and so is _Phantom of the Opera_. There's also _Mamma Mia!_ and _Rent_. Oh, and my personal favorite _Les Misérables_ _,_ " Allie listed off.  
  
Jongup pursed his lips and thought of the decisions. "I'll take the _Wicked_ and _The Lion King_ script, please," he requested.  
  
Allie gave him two scripts and gave them to him. Jongup smiled and said his thanks and walked off towards the food. He turned his head and noticed he was the only one to get scripts. Apparently they were waiting for later or they just don't feel like it. He ignored it and went for the meat.  
  
\-----  
  
Yongguk strummed his guitar and made sure to listen to the note changes. He was satisfied and moved on to the next string.  
  
"Hey, this is my space. Get your own!" he heard the lead guitarist, Himchan, shout.  
  
"It's not my fault that you have a lot of shit. Move that shit away from _my_ spot," he heard their drummer, Youngjae, shout back.  
  
"Will you two shut the fuck up?! Youngjae, just find another spot. Himchan, keep your shit organized. We don't want another repeat of what happened in the states, do we?" Yongguk called out.  
  
He heard Himchan grumble and then silence. At least it was peaceful.  
  
"No hyung, that's not how you hold a bass," their youngest member and the bass guitarist, Junhong, or Zelo as he likes to be called, told their lead singer, Daehyun.  
  
"Why? I've seen other bassists do it," Daehyun said.  
  
"Yes, but I don't. The neck is very sensitive and I don't want to keep taking it into repair shop to get it fixed," Zelo explained.  
  
Yongguk ignored them and focused on his guitar. Currently, the band is in their dorm in Seoul, waiting for instructions from their manager on where they're staying and where they're performing. Yongguk just hoped that it wasn't someplace where the sasaengs would find them. He doesn't want another States incident. Involving himself and Himchan and being followed across town and filmed when they were shopping for strings and notebooks for song stuff and doodles.  
  
"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" he heard Youngjae shout.  
  
"I didn't even touch you. You're just a giant baby," Himchan stated.  
  
"You so hit me. Yongguk even saw it. Isn't that right Yongguk?" Youngjae asked, looking at their leader.  
  
"Yongguk saw nothing and would like it if you two kept him out of it," Yongguk said in a monotone voice, setting his guitar down in its guitar case and stood up from his spot on the couch. He needs food.  
  
Just then, their manager came into the room, holding stacks of papers in his hands and a cell phone resting on his shoulder. He was talking to the other person about something, but apparently he was just finishing up because he dropped the papers on the coffee table and pressed a button and stuffed it inside his pocket.  
  
"Alright gentlemen, I have your schedules for this coming week. You have a performance in a few days, which means we're leaving tomorrow to get to your hotel so you guys can rest and have fun. Consider this your free time. Don't screw it up," their manager said.  
  
"So we're going back on tour?" Youngjae asked, messing around with his drumstick.  
  
"Not exactly. You're going to be playing a couple of shows here and then a month later, you'll be having your South American tour," their manager explained.  
  
"So this is practically our break? Sweet! Where are we staying?" Daehyun asked.  
  
"That will be a surprise. Mostly because it's very elaborate and the view that you five are gonna see is breathtaking. Don't fuck this up," their manager said. "Now get moving and start packing. You'll be leaving within the week."  
  
\-----  
  
Jongup leaned his head against the plane window. He got the part of Fiyero in the musical _Wicked_. To be honest, he thought he would be an extra, or Boq. He did try out for Boq, but the director thought that he would be best for Fiyero. This is a first for him. He hasn't gotten a male lead since his junior year in high school and his part was to be a prince in The Little Mermaid. He was very proud of that part, too, so fuck you kids in high school.  
  
" _Good evening all passengers. We'll be landing in just a few minutes. So please pick up your trays and your seats should be in an upright position. Thanks for flying Seoul Air and we'll hope to see you all soon_ ," the flight attendant announced.  
  
Jongup fixed his seat and picked up his tray and relaxed. He felt the plane dipping down and a small bump that rocked the plane a bit. And then the plane stopped. Jongup looked up and saw the seatbelt sign turn off and everybody getting up from their seat.  
  
" _Thank you for flying Seoul Air. Hope you enjoy your stay and have an excellent day_ ," the flight attendant said.  
  
Jongup grabbed his bag and followed behind the other people that are getting off the plane. He needed to get some rest. Thankfully his director issued all the cast to have a week off to practice their lines and songs separately. Jongup is going to treat it like a grain of salt and get to working on his lines and songs. Maybe go to the beach while he's at it.  
  
After a few hours of getting through security, getting his luggage, and calling a taxi, with traffic on his way to his hotel, he was finally in the lobby of the hotel his director booked for him. The lobby was very decorative, with a chandelier with beautiful crystals on it. He walks up to the front desk and asks for his room key, which took a couple of minutes, and he stepped into the elevator.  
  
Meanwhile, B.A.P stepped into the same hotel just as the elevator closed. They were all exhausted from their drive, what with traffic and the screaming fangirls. Their manager walked towards the front desk and waited in line.  
  
"Do you think there'll be hot girls?" Daehyun asked.  
  
"Depending on what you define hot girls," Himchan said.  
  
"Whatever your definition of hot girls are, which is probably all of them, then yes they're here," Youngjae said, reading his magazine.  
  
"We're here on vacation. We do not want another scandal on our ass from last time. Lord knows how long our company had to cover that one up," Yongguk told them.  
  
"Oh please. You're practically the golden boy at our company. Always donating and wanting to help people," Daehyun told him.  
  
"He's still human. I mean, just last week I saw him getting sucked in an alleyway by some chick," Himchan told him.  
  
Yongguk was about to tell him that no, it was actually a transgendered male, but their manager came up to them and handed them their room keys.  
  
"We're all sharing one room?" Zelo asked him.  
  
"We're sharing a suite. Meaning it's much bigger and has about three rooms with a pullout sofa. I'm taking the sofa. One of you is going to sleep in one room while the rest share," their manager explained as they grabbed their things and headed towards the elevator.  
  
"How do we decide?" Youngjae asked him.  
  
"We draw straws, of course," their manager said, holding out five even straws in one hand.  
  
They all picked out a straw, but Yongguk's was the shortest.  
  
"He always gets the single room," Daehyun complained.  
  
"Not my fault. You just suck at chance," Yongguk teased.  
  
Daehyun flipped him off and entered the elevators with the others.  
  
Jongup, meanwhile, opened his own room and entered. It was simple, but the view he got was beautiful. It was the view of the beach from across the street. The sun was just about to set and he smiled softly to himself. The moment was ruined when he heard stomping above him. He groaned. He always got the noisy people above him. He found a long stick and pounded up above him.  
  
"Keep it down up there!" Jongup shouted.  
  
It was silent. He then heard laughter, and then loud music. He should've kept his mouth shut. It would've been easier. He shook the thought and took out the script and read through it, finding the highlighted parts of Fiyero. Might as well go somewhere where it's more quieter, seeing as how his neighbors upstairs seemed to be making too much noise.  
  
Yongguk stepped out of the room and heard the loud music playing, along with really bad dancing and stomping on the floor.  
  
"What are you idiots doing?" Yongguk asked them.  
  
"The neighbor downstairs told us to be quiet, so we're doing the exact opposite," Youngjae explained.  
  
"I told them not to, but they refused to listen to me," Himchan told him.  
  
"Kiss ass," Daehyun said to Himchan.  
  
Himchan smacked him upside the head. "Respect your elders!"  
  
Daehyun pouted at him and whined. Yongguk rolled his eyes. If these idiots couldn't realize they loved each other, he was ready to smash their heads against each other.  
  
"I'm going for a swim. Don't any of you do anything stupid," Yongguk told them, going back to his room to change.  
  
"Can we bring girls over?" Youngjae called out.  
  
"I preferred you didn't," Yongguk called back out.  
  
Yongguk knew that they were going to ignore him anyway, so he decided to change out of his jeans and shirt and into his swimwear, which just consisted of his swim trunks and a t-shirt to cover his upper body up. He slipped on his flip flops and made his way towards the pool.  
  
\-----  
  
Jongup walked around the grassy area, trying to find a quiet place to practice. He was lucky this hotel was huge. However, finding a spot that wasn't filled with tourists or people in general was hard. He finally found a spot just in the corner between the building and a couple of fake plants. He walked towards that spot and set his things down. It was perfect. It was shady, quiet, and it was just a few feet away from his hotel room. He placed one of his ear buds in one of his ears and searched for the song he was looking for. He opened his script and looked over the lines. Jongup then began to read off his lines, being clear and loud like his instructors taught him.  
  
"Oh! Perfect timing! So, uh, what does one do for fun around here?" Jongup read off, his voice sounding relaxed and on point. He skipped a few lines until he got to the next one. "Well, I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up for the task."  
  
Meanwhile, Yongguk, who just finished taking a swim in the pool just a couple of feet away, was walking by and heard someone talking to themselves. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked up towards where the voice was.  
  
" _The trouble with schools is they always try to teach the wrong lesson. Believe me; I've been kicked out of enough of them to know! They want you to become less callow, less shallow, but I say why invite stress in? Stop studying strife, and learn to live the unexamined life..._ ," the voice sang. Yongguk was surprised how the person is singing.  
  
Yongguk walked a little closer and saw someone singing and dancing at the same time, an ear bud in their ears and their back towards him. He can tell that the person was male. One, because of the lack of curves that the male didn't possess, and two was because he knew the musical very well and the male was singing Fiyero's part in the musical _Wicked_. Don't ask how he knew. Let's just say his sister was obsessed with the play.  
  
" _Dancin' through life. Skimming the surface. Gliding where turf is smooth. Life is painless for the brainless; those who don't try never look foolish. Dancing through life, no need to tough it. When you can sluff it off as I do. Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters. It's just life, so keep dancing through_ ," the male sang.  
  
Yongguk had to admit that the boy had a set of lungs. He was a good singer and a pretty good dancer, too.  
  
" _Dancing through life. Swaying and sweeping, and always keeping cool. Life is fraughtless when you're thoughtless. Those who don't try never look foolish. Dancing through life; mindless and careless. Make sure you're where less trouble is rife. Woes are fleeting; blows are glancing. When you're dancing through life!_ " the boy sang, hitting a high note at the last part and hitting it perfectly.  
  
Jongup turned around and screamed and jumped away from his spot. When he turned around, he didn't know he attracted an audience.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I just… you have a really nice voice," Yongguk told him.  
  
Jongup said nothing and was inching to get away from him.  
  
"Um… thank you," Jongup muttered, holding the script close to his chest.  
  
"It's for Wicked, right? My sister used to be obsessed with that play," he said. Yongguk didn't know where he was going with this, but it just keeps happening.  
  
"Um… thank you," Jongup said again. He had no idea what's going on. "I'm Jongup, by the way. Moon Jongup."  
  
"Bang Yongguk. You're auditioning for the part of Fiyero?" he asked.  
  
"I'm practicing my part _for_ Fiyero. He has a lot of lines and I want to make sure that I get it perfect, especially his singing voice," Jongup said.  
  
"You sound really good. Sorry for sneaking up on you like that," he said.  
  
"It's fine. You just kind of scared me is all," Jongup said.  
  
Jongup finally noticed that the man in front of him was wet. And by wet, he meant wet. His hair was dripping water, his damp t-shirt clung onto his wet body that showed his defined abs (which Jongup is totally not looking. Nope), and a damp towel was wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yongguk asked him.  
  
Jongup snapped out of it and stared at him.  
  
"You've been staring at me for a while. I was just wondering if you were okay," Yongguk told him.  
  
"I'm fine. Actually, I'm going to head in. I need a few bits of rest," Jongup said, wanting to get away from him as possible.  
  
"Which building is yours? Maybe we're in the same building," Yongguk said.  
  
"I, uh, I live in that one," Jongup said, pointing at the building just a few feet away from him.  
  
"Wow. Coincidence after coincidence. I, uh, I also live in that building," he said, rubbing his neck. It was a nervous habit he picked up from his older sister.  
  
Jongup looked at the building, and then looked at Yongguk.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, were you or your friends making any noises and someone banged on their floor to shut up?" Jongup asked.  
  
"Yeah, that did happen. Why?" Yongguk asked as they continued walking.  
  
Jongup sighed. "I think we live not only in the same building, but I believe in the same room, but different floor."  
  
Yongguk's eyes went wide and stopped walking.  
  
"Shit, I am so sorry. My band mates like to challenge people and are a bit loud. I am so sorry in advance to anything that might happen in the next few days," Yongguk said.  
  
Jongup giggled and covered his mouth with his hand. Yongguk furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What just happened?  
  
"I'm sorry, but your face is kind of amusing. I'm not mad. In fact, I'm used to it. Believe me, your friends are not going to top my vacation when I decided to visit Italy for a week," Jongup said as he opened the door to his building and entered, holding the door open for Yongguk.  
  
"Well, if you say so. Maybe we'll run into each other," Yongguk said, entering the building and Jongup following behind him.  
  
"I don't know. The hotel is pretty big. I mean, they have four different buildings. Maybe if we're lucky, we can maybe talk with one another," Jongup offered.  
  
Yongguk smiled at him and nodded his head. They walked up to the elevator and Jongup pressed the up button.  
  
"What do you and your friends do? I mean, you mentioned band mates, but what do you guys actually do?" Jongup asked him.  
  
"I play rhythm in a rock band called B.A.P. We're a very small band," Yongguk told him.  
  
"Really? What type of music do you do?" Jongup asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
  
Jongup bit his lip to stop a smile from forming when he saw the light glint in his eyes. He smiled softly and heard Yongguk talking about his band. Where they're from, what they play, where they toured, and even a couple of songs and albums that they've produced. However, Yongguk suddenly frowned and coughed awkwardly. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They both entered inside and they both pressed the number of their floor.  
  
"I'm… I'm sorry for boring you. I don't think it's interesting you," Yongguk said.  
  
"Don't be. I like to hear someone's passions. And by the looks of it, I think you're pretty passionate with what you do. Most people I meet are so boring and it feels like they don't have a passion. It's nice to hear someone with a passion and is going after what they want," Jongup said.  
  
Yongguk smiled, and Jongup noticed that he had a sort of a gummy smile. "Well, since I rambled on and on about what I do, what do you do?" he asked.  
  
Jongup was about to open his mouth to answer, but the elevator dinged to indicate that they arrived to Jongup's floor.  
  
"I guess I would tell you some other time. It was nice meeting you, Yongguk," Jongup told him, exiting the elevator and heading towards his room.  
  
Yongguk sighed and saw the doors closing. He leaned his back against the metal pole and waited for the elevator to stop at his floor. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
\-----  
  
Yongguk has made a mistake.  
  
For one, Himchan decided to go to a party, which the others wanted to go. Yongguk refused, but they dragged him to the party.  
  
Jongup, however, was annoyed by the noise across the street and wished they would shut up. He couldn't read his lines or listen to the songs he was supposed to learn.  
  
"Fuck it," Jongup shouted, getting up from his bed and got dressed. He might as well head on down there, since he can't seem to get a moments rest.  
  
He took his wallet with his keycard and left his hotel room. He walked towards the elevators and pressed the down button. He might as well make the best of this vacation.  
  
Yongguk sat in the corner of the room, sipping a cup of soda. He was appointed to be the designated driver. He was more worried about the others and how they would be, but got over it when he saw Zelo taking care of his hyungs. Yongguk was so bored. He never understood why his band mates even want to come to these parties. He looked up and saw a familiar mop of hair. The person turned around and Yongguk saw… Jongup? He was sure it's Jongup. He walked towards him and saw that it was him, conversing with someone else. Jongup turned around and saw Yongguk.  
  
"Hey. I didn't expect to see you so soon," Jongup said.  
  
"Kind of got dragged out here, to be honest. What about you?" Yongguk asked him.  
  
"I got annoyed, so I decided to come over and see why everybody is so loud," Jongup answered.  
  
"If you want, there's a beach right outside. We can go down there and away from here," Yongguk offered.  
  
"Wouldn't your band mates be worried?" Jongup asked.  
  
"They have my number. I'll be fine," Yongguk assured him.  
  
Jongup only nodded his head and followed him outside. The air outside was cool and crisp. Jongup looked up and saw the stars outside twinkling. The two made their way towards the beach.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you do yet or should we just talk?" Yongguk asked him, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets and tried to warm himself up.  
  
Jongup's eyes lit up and began to converse with him with what he did. Well, it started from when he was younger, when he knew that he wanted to act, but not on the big screen, but on the stage, where all eyes were on him. He then figured out that he wanted to sing, to be on Broadway in New York. Yongguk smiled fondly and listened to every word Jongup spoke about his own passion and how it started it all.  
  
"-and now I have a part as Fiyero, which isn't really a big deal except that he's one of the main dudes and… Sorry, am I rambling?" Jongup asked, biting his lower lip.  
  
"Hm? No, of course not. I think it's fascinating how you already found yourself when you were so young," Yongguk said.  
  
Jongup smiled and blushed lightly. "Thanks. Most people tell me to shut up about halfway through," he said.  
  
"They're idiots. You seem really passionate on what you're doing," Yongguk said.  
  
Jongup smiled and listened more to the waves.  
  
"Where will you go once your vacation is over?" Jongup asked suddenly.  
  
"My band and I are going to go on a South American tour. Well, Central and South. We're first going to LA to start the tour, and then making our way down south towards Mexico, and then towards South America," Yongguk answered. "What about you?"  
  
"I leave at the end of next week and I have to practice for my musical with the other casts. I think I'm learning the dances for my parts and learning more lines," Jongup answered.  
  
"You said you're playing Fiyero, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. My friend, Hyosung, is playing Glinda, the good witch. I don't remember who plays Elphaba, but she's a really good singer. At least I think so," Jongup said.  
  
Yongguk was about to open his mouth to ask him something, until a voice interrupted them.  
  
"Yongguk! We're going back to the hotel!" he heard Youngjae shout.  
  
"I'll meet you guys up there soon!" he called back.  
  
He saw the silhouette figure of Youngjae disappear.  
  
"I guess you need to go," Jongup said. Yongguk wasn't sure, but he almost sounded disappointed.  
  
"We can meet back here, you know. The beach can be a bit of our getaway from our responsibilities," Yongguk offered.  
  
Jongup smiled softly. "But won't you be away from your band members?" he asked.  
  
"They'll be fine without me. You're the only person I've met who's not a family member, a fan, or my bandmate. It's nice to talk to you," he said.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow," Jongup said.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you soon," Yongguk said, walking away from the beach and towards his band members, who were waiting patiently with a drunk Himchan in the back seat.  
  
This is gonna be a long night.  
  
\-----  
  
Jongup woke up to someone singing extremely off-key upstairs and groaned. He used his pillow to cover his ears and tried to get as much sleep as he could possibly get now. It was no use. He growled in annoyance and sat up. He rubbed his tired eyes awake and swung his legs over and planted his feet onto the flat surface of the rug. It was extremely scratchy against his feet. He got up and walked towards his suitcase to change into some fresh clothes. The singing off-key was still going.  
  
"I can never get any sleep, can I?" Jongup asked himself.  
  
He changed into a clean t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. He slipped on his flip flops and grabbed his wallet with his wallet and keycard and walked out of the hotel room. He might as well go to the beach. Maybe he'll see Yongguk there.  
  
Jongup shook the thought from his head. What was he thinking? He barely knew the dude. Then again, he did do a Google search on him. Apparently he's in a rock band that's been around for while. He's with a band with four other people that he knew since he was young. Jongup is a creep; he knows this. He shook the thoughts and began to head down to the beach. He saw a figure already there, sitting down on top of the sand and watching the waves. He walked closer to the figure and saw that it was Yongguk. Jongup smiled and walked towards him and sat down next to him.  
  
"So is this your secret hiding spot?" Jongup asked him.  
  
Yongguk smiled softly. "Something like that. I just need time away from my bandmates. One has a hangover and they're being obnoxious about it," Yongguk said.  
  
"So that's why someone was singing off key," Jongup said, looking out into the ocean.  
  
"That would be Daehyun, our lead singer. He does that on purpose to annoy Himchan," Yongguk stated.  
  
"He's the lead singer?" Jongup questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Trust me he sounds completely better than that. Like I said, he does it to annoy Himchan," Yongguk assured him.  
  
"I'll take your word for it," Jongup said.  
  
The two watched the waves coming in and out, hearing the crash of the waves against the rocks. Jongup heard rustling to his side and turned his head. He saw Yongguk taking a bag of chips out of his bag and furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Want some?" he offered.  
  
Jongup took a few and popped some of them into his mouth.  
  
"Do you always take food with you?" Jongup asked him.  
  
"My bandmate likes to store food in places where we're going. Youngjae hates it because it causes ants to come into our home," Yongguk explained.  
  
"And Youngjae is…?"  
  
"He's our drummer. Our band consists of Himchan the lead guitarist, Daehyun the singer, Youngjae the drummer, Junhong, or Zelo as he likes to call himself, the bassist, and then there's me the rhythm guitarist," Yongguk explained.  
  
"Wow. You guys look pretty young to be in a band," Jongup said, popping the last chip into his mouth.  
  
"Zelo is the youngest. He's probably the same age as you are," he said.  
  
"I'm 23," Jongup said.  
  
"Wow, and you're on Broadway. Zelo is only 21. He's turning 22 in October, though," Yongguk said.  
  
"And how old are you?" Jongup asked.  
  
"I'm 28. I'm pretty old, to be honest," Yongguk said, feeling a tinge of heat on his neck.  
  
"Not really. I mean, my friend, Hyosung, is a year older than you. She doesn't like it when I point it out to her, though," he said.  
  
Yongguk chuckled. "No one likes it when their age is pointed out."  
  
Jongup only smiled lightly and continued to watch the waves. He likes this, this quietness. Sure, he doesn't know Yongguk all that well, but he probably considers him as a close friend than anything. He turned his head and saw Yongguk writing something in a notebook.  
  
"What are you writing?" Jongup asked him.  
  
Yongguk jumped slightly and looked at him.  
  
"Just some lyrics for an album that may or may not come out in a few months," Yongguk said, pink dusting across his cheeks.  
  
"Can I read it?" Jongup asked. He mentally slapped himself.  
  
"I," Yongguk stuttered out.  
  
"No, it's fine if you don't want to show me. My friend, who was an art student, told me that you should never ask an artist to show their work. It's like showing a little piece of their soul to someone else," Jongup said.  
  
"No, it's just… Well it's mostly that. Another thing is that I hardly show my work to anyone else. These are just my ideas and lyrics of what I want it to be. I'm not sure of publishing it yet," Yongguk confessed.  
  
Jongup only nodded his head. He didn't understand, but he guessed it's a musician thing or something. He finished the last of his chips and stuffed the bag into his pockets to throw away later.

"When is your first performance as Fiyero?" Yongguk asked him.

"I don't know. I still need to be in practice and rehearse my lines with my other cast mates and going over dances and such. I won't know until I get back," Jongup answered.

"You should tell me when your performance is. I want to be able to see you in it," he said.

Jongup's heart jumped a little. There's no way someone like him, especially a musician, would ever want to see him act in a musical. Then again, stranger things have happened.

"I can give you my number to text you when the date is," Jongup said, looking at him.

Yongguk only nodded his head. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The conversation then drifted off towards where they grew up, their parents, siblings, childhood memories, until they both realized that the sun is setting.

"I should get back. For all I know, my members called security to try and find me," Yongguk said.  
  
"I should head back in, too. We can come back here tomorrow," Jongup offered, getting up from his spot on the sandy beach.

Yongguk followed right behind him and got up from his spot on the beach as well.  
  
"That'll be great. I still want to hear the story about how you got that scar on your back," Yongguk said.  
  
"Trust me, you really don't want to know," Jongup said as the two began to walk in comfortable silence towards their hotel room.

\-----  
  
"Okay, you're going to have to repeat yourself better. You're telling me that you met someone there?" Hyosung, Jongup's best friend since who knows how long, asked him.

"Sort of? I mean, he accidentally snuck up on me and heard me rehearsing for my part as Fiyero," Jongup said, shifting his phone from one ear to another, trying to find something nice to wear.

"It sounds like you like him though," Hyosung said, amusement filling her voice.

"What? I don't like him. I barely met him," Jongup stated, picking out his casting shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Really? I remember back in high school when you fell in love with that Jimin person and you were pretty much head over heels in love with him," Hyosung stated.

"Okay, that was my poor judgment and very lack of friends. He was kind to me and took pity on me," Jongup stated, setting a clean pair of skinny jeans on the bed.

"Yes and he also cheated on you multiple times and blamed you for them," she pointed out.

"Can we not go there, please?" Jongup begged, ready to change to the subject.

"Anyway, back to the current crush now. Do you or do you not like him?" Hyosung asked him.

Jongup sat down on the bed and thought about it. He barely knew the guy, but he's so kind and thoughtful and he swore that whenever their hands touch, a shot of electricity would fly through his spine.

"I don't know," was Jongup's answer.

He could hear Hyosung sighing on the other end. He then heard a female voice talking to her about something, which he ignored and began to put on his pants.

"It sounds to me like you like him. Just remember to use protection," she said.

"Goodbye, Hyosung," Jongup said, hanging up on her before she could get another word in.

He stuffed his phone in his jean pockets and slipped on his shoes. He grabbed his key card and began to leave, but not before checking to see if his hair was alright and presentable. He then stopped himself and shook his head. He walked out of his hotel room and made his way towards the beach.

Meanwhile, Yongguk grabbed his wallet and stuffed it inside one of his jeans pockets and walked out of his room in his suite.

"And where do you think you're going?" Himchan asked him.

"Out," Yongguk answered, fixing his hair a little.

"You're going out on a date, aren't you?" Zelo asked him.

"I am not. I'm meeting up with a friend of mine," Yongguk corrected.

"Will this friend be the one you've been hanging out this entire vacation?" Daehyun asked.

"Remember, we're leaving tomorrow morning. Don't spend too much out there and remember to wear protection," Youngjae said.

All Yongguk did was blush and walk out of the room without another word. The four who remained in the room snickered.

"I wonder why Yongguk doesn't bring her around," Zelo said.

"I bet she's ugly," Himchan said.

"Why would you say that?" Youngjae asked.

"Well, think about it. Yongguk doesn't want to bring her around or introduce us to her or even mentions her name. What does that tell you?" Himchan questions.

"That he wishes to keep it private?" Zelo suggests.

"No, it means that she's either really ugly or stupid. Yongguk doesn't go for stupid girls, so it's obviously the former," Daehyun stated.

The two stare at their oldest band members like they grew an extra head.

"Then how about a bet. 50 says that the girl Yongguk is seeing is really attractive," Youngjae bets.

"Each?" Himchan asked.

"Yep. One each from the loser for the winner," Youngjae explains.

"You're on," Daehyun says, shaking his younger member's hands to seal the deal.

"Now I suggest we go party. The night is young and this is out last day," Himchan suggests, leaving with the members towards their destination.

Meanwhile, Yongguk made his way down towards the beach and waited patiently. He saw Jongup coming up and walked towards him, smiling widely.

"Hey," Yongguk greeted.

"Hey yourself. I brought along a couple of bottles of soju," Jongup said, showing him three or four bottles of the liquor.

"Sweet. You know my weakness," Yongguk said, taking one of the bottles and opening one up. "You brought strawberries, too?"

"I get hungry. I thought we could enjoy a snack at least," Jongup explained.

Yongguk said nothing, except for opening the package and eating one himself.

"They taste sweet. I bet if they were dipped in chocolate, they would taste even sweeter," Yongguk pointed out.

"I am not going to be getting diabetes at age 30, thank you," Jongup told him.

Yongguk only chuckled and finished the strawberry he was eating and placed the stem inside the bag. The two sat down and continued to eat strawberries and drinking soju. The two continued talking amongst each other, until Jongup began to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Yongguk asked him.

"A little," Jongup answered, shivering again.

"We can head on towards my hotel room. I bet you'll heat up in there," he said, standing up and offering Jongup his hand.

Jongup accepted the offer and stood up, stumbling a little and landing on Yongguk's chest.

"Looks like you're a bit tipsy," Yongguk joked.

"'m not tipsy," Jongup muttered, letting Yongguk lead the two towards his room.

"Whatever you say," Yongguk said, carrying the trash and the leftover soju with them

\-----  
  
Jongup and Yongguk laid down on Yongguk's bed, a bottle of soju in one hand and they were both giggling and laughing.  
  
"What's it like? Being in a band?" Jongup asked, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Tough. I'm always up and around. No breaks from the spotlight and I'm always in a different city. I can't keep a stable relationship and I'm always followed by people," Yongguk explained, taking a swig of alcohol. "What's it like? Being in a musical?"  
  
"Nothing exciting, to be honest. I mean, the attention is great and everything, but everything is a competition. I actually auditioned for another play, too, to play Scar in The Lion King. I didn't get the part, of course, but that's not the point. I can never have a lot of freedom because I have to be on point; I have to get my high note. I have to get a line right. It gets tiring," Jongup said, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Yongguk heard Jongup rant as he kept looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Are you buzzed?" Jongup asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Nah. Takes more than a couple of bottles of soju to get me buzzed. What about you?" Yongguk asked him.  
  
"Nope," he answered.  
  
Jongup turned his head and looked at Yongguk, who looked back at him.  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you?" Jongup asked him, looking at his lips, then at his eyes.  
  
"Probably would kiss you back," he answered softly.  
  
Jongup's breath hitched and moved closer to Yongguk's face. He pressed his lips against the older man's lips. He tasted like the bitter soju, and a hint of strawberries that they ate earlier. Yongguk placed one of his hands on the young man's cheek and deepened the kiss. He pushed him more up on the giant bed so Jongup's head rested on the soft pillows beneath him. Jongup wrapped his arms around Yongguk's neck and felt his body press against him. Jongup moaned when he felt Yongguk roll his hips and brush against his now aching clothed member.  
  
"I barely even touched you," Yongguk commented, looking at him.  
  
Jongup glared at him. He knew this game all too well. In fact, he used to play this game back in high school. He smirked and rolled his hips, causing Yongguk to hitch his breath and clench his teeth.  
  
"You're a little shit," Yongguk hissed at him, kissing just below his jaw line.  
  
"Oh please; you like it," Jongup said, letting out a small whimper when Yongguk grazed his skin with his teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" Yongguk asked, smirking against his skin.  
  
Jongup kept his mouth shut and closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through Yongguk's hair and gently pulled at it. Yongguk kissed his tanned neck and gently bit it, sucking on it a little and left a small mark on his skin.  
  
"That's gonna be a bitch to come off," Jongup stated.  
  
"Good. I want it to stay there," Yongguk told him, making another mark on his body. Jongup made a small whimpering noise when Yongguk bit and sucked a patch of skin just underneath his collarbone.  
  
Jongup felt his shirt ridding up. He clawed at Yongguk's clothed back and attempted to take his shirt off, but failed miserably. Good thing Yongguk understood because he soon slipped his own shirt off and stared at Jongup, who ran his fingers through Yongguk's chest and abs.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" Yongguk teased, earning a playful slap on his arm from Jongup.  
  
He chuckled and kissed his lips again. Jongup moaned against his lips and ran his fingers through his bare back. Yongguk lifted Jongup's shirt up and Jongup broke the kiss to take off his shirt and threw it somewhere around the room.  
  
"Damn. I didn't know you were this built," Yongguk commented.  
  
"Years of dancing. It helps a lot," Jongup told him, poking at his nose. Yongguk chuckled and kissed his wrist softly, earning a stare and his eyes filled with lust.  
  
Yongguk smirked and kissed his wrist again where his pulse was, and then kissed his lips again.  
  
"You're a little shit," Jongup said in between kisses, kissing his neck softly.  
  
"You like it and you know it," Yongguk said, unbuttoning Jongup's jeans.  
  
"Do you have protection?" Jongup asked, looking up at the elder.  
  
Yongguk went towards his suitcase and unzipped a small compartment inside and took out a bottle of lube and three or four different condoms.  
  
"We have options. There's a cherry flavor, glow-in-the-dark, one that smells like blueberries, and a plain one," Yongguk said, showing him the condoms.  
  
"Cherry flavored? Where did you get your condoms?" Jongup asked, inspecting them.  
  
"Daehyun is into some weird shit and likes to use different condoms. The choice is all yours," Yongguk told him.  
  
"Cherry flavored. I never even knew that these existed. Maybe after that, we can try blueberry," Jongup said, picking up the cherry flavored condom and handing it to him.  
  
"How many rounds do we plan to go?" Yongguk asked him.  
  
"Well, you I was thinking two. We'll be way too sore in the morning," Jongup pointed out.  
  
Yongguk thought about it. They could take turns. The other two he could save for another time.  
  
"You do cherry and I do blueberry?" Yongguk offered.  
  
"Deal," Jongup said, attacking Yongguk and kissing his lips hard.  
  
Yongguk chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. He wrapped his legs around Yongguk's waist and laid him down on the bed. He planted feather-like kisses along his neck and chest, causing Jongup to giggle and squirm. Yongguk held him down and kissed a little above his collarbone. Jongup let out a little moan. Yongguk smirked and trailed his lips and little higher on his shoulder. He gently bit onto the skin, which caused Jongup to moan a little louder. He soon trailed towards his neck and kissed where his vein was, which caused Jongup to whine and moan a little louder.  
  
"Found it," Yongguk teased, kissing and nibbling on his neck and sucked, forming a rather large hickey.  
  
"S-shut up," Jongup breathed out, moaning and arching his back.  
  
"I didn't even touch you yet," he said.  
  
Jongup glared at him. Yongguk only smirked and kissed him again. He reached his hand towards Jongup's jeans and lightly tugged at them. He whined and arched his back. Yongguk kissed down his neck, his shoulder, and soon stopped on his chest. He could hear Jongup's breathing coming uneven. He kissed his left chest and ghosted over his nipple. Jongup's breath hitched and closed his eyes. Yongguk licked his nipple slowly and nibbled around it. Jongup whined and tangled his fingers into his hair.  
  
Yongguk looked up at Jongup and saw pure bliss in his eyes. He unbuttoned his jeans and took them off his muscular legs, along with his boxer briefs. He kissed the inside of his thighs gently and heard Jongup's breath hitch and uneven. He saw his dick twitch in excitement. Yongguk smirked and ghosted his lips against Jongup's dick. Jongup whined and lifted his hips up. Yongguk held his hips down and gently licked up his shaft where the vein was visible. Jongup cried out and said so many curses that Yongguk was surprised he knew them. He licked the top of the head where the slit was and could already taste the bitter precum that Jongup was leaking. However, it tasted a bit sweeter.  
  
"Were you eating pineapple?" Yongguk asked.  
  
"Yes. And?" Jongup questioned.  
  
Yongguk said nothing and continued to whatever he was doing. He gently nibbled along his length and licked the vein that was visible on his dick. It earned him a whine and a curse. While Yongguk occupied his mouth on Jongup's dick, he used one of his free hands to gently massage his balls. Jongup raised his hips a little and giggled a little, but let out a breathless moan. Yongguk let go of him and reached to the side and grabbed the lube. He poured some over his fingers and positioned Jongup on the bed, with his legs spread and over Yongguk's shoulders.  
  
"This is going to hurt a little," Yongguk told him, inserting a finger inside his hole.  
  
Jongup gasped and squirmed a little at the touch. He wasn't used to the feeling of someone else's fingers inside him that's not his own, but it's not like this is his first time. Yongguk moved and scissor inside him, making Jongup moan and whine out. Yongguk soon inserted a second finger, and then a third. Jongup was crying out and practically _begging_ for Yongguk to fuck him.

"Please! _Fuck_. Yongguk!" Jongup moaned out.

Yongguk kissed him hard and took out his three fingers. Jongup whimpered out, clutching onto the bed sheets. Yongguk ripped open the seal of the cherry condom and took it out, rolling the condom up his length. Jongup looked up and saw the bright red condom covering. He couldn't help it.

He let out a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, the condom looks ridiculous," Yongguk said, chuckling as well.

"It looks like an ornament," Jongup said through his giggle fit.

"Just remember that your condom is blueberry, so yours is going to be blue," Yongguk pointed out.

"We'll have matching fruit dicks then," Jongup said cheerfully.

Yongguk busted out laughing. He tried to calm himself down and inserted his dick inside Jongup's ass, which caused Jongup to gasp and moan out loudly, while singing about fruit dicks.

"There's banana dicks and strawberry – _shit_ – dicks and – _(moan)_ – pineapple dicks and some dicks that smell like piña colada," Jongup sang out.

Yongguk's noises were a combination of grunts and laughter. He continued to thrust inside him, holding his legs over his shoulders.

"There's cherry dicks and apple dicks and – _(whines)_ – r-raspberry dicks and some dicks that smell like – _FUCK YES DON'T STOP_!" Jongup shouted out, clutching onto the sheets.

Yongguk knew that he hit his prostate and smirked.

"Where? Here?" Yongguk asked, hitting at the wrong spot of purpose.

Jongup whined and moved his hips for him to hit the right spot. Yongguk hit the same exact spot that made Jongup curl his toes and fingers and arch his back.

"There?" Yongguk purred.

"You so much as miss that spot again, I will – _Goddammit!_ " Jongup cursed, breathing heavily. He was whining and whimpering and moaning all at once. He never did that.

Yongguk gently nipped at his neck and soon took a huge bite on his neck, sucking softly and formed a giant purple bruise on his neck.

"You gave me a hickey, didn't you?" Jongup asked him, letting out a combination of a sob and a moan.

"Yes I did," Yongguk said, smirking against his skin.

Jongup tried to glare at him, but he closed his eyes and lifted his hips up. He could feel himself growing close. His breathing became uneven and he was practically _writhing_ underneath Yongguk's touch. 

" _Ah_! Yongguk! I-I'm s-so cl-lose!" Jongup stuttered out, feeling drool dribble down the side of his face as Yongguk continued to thrust deeply and his rhythm became rougher.

"So am I, baby. Do you think you can hold on for a little longer?" Yongguk asked, grabbing hold of his lips. He brought his legs off his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Jongup whined out, feeling his dick leak from precum.

Yongguk ignored the question and it only took him three thrusts before Jongup was writhing and thrashing, choking back a sob and his name coming out in broken moans.

"Come for me, baby," Yongguk told him, feeling himself coming closer.

Jongup let out a combination of a whine, a broken sob, and a high pitched moan and felt his cum coating his and Yongguk's stomach. Yongguk came inside the cherry flavored condom and practically went limp. He planted feather-like kisses all over Jongup's neck, cheek, and finally lips. Jongup wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Are you ready now?" Yongguk asked him.

"Hold on. Let me catch my breath first," Jongup said breathlessly.

"Take your time," Yongguk said, rolling over and laying next to Jongup.

It only took Jongup a couple of minutes before he was on top of Yongguk.

And the real fun began.

\-----  
  
Jongup cracked his eyes open and blinked against the burning sunlight. He groaned and buried himself deeper into the elder's chest. Yongguk held onto the younger tighter and buried his head into Jongup's messy hair. Jongup gently caressed his back and inhaled his scent. He looked up and saw Yongguk's sleeping face. Jongup bit his lip and got up, untangling his legs and limbs away from him and sitting up. He found his boxers strewn across the room and he couldn't really tell which clothes were his, so he grabbed some random shirt and his boxers and put them on. He noticed that the shirt was too big on him, but he was too lazy to find his own so he dealt with it. He searched the room for a notepad and pen and succeeded. He wrote a quick note and wrote down his phone number and left it on the bedside table. He quietly crept out of the room, making sure he doesn't disturb Yongguk's band mates, and quietly left the hotel room.  
  
Meanwhile, Daehyun felt movement from underneath him, since he was the poor bastard that was left sleeping on the floor, and cracked his eyes open. He looked up and saw the hotel door closing ever so quietly. He got up and saw half naked girls all over the room, his members sleeping in very odd positions. He threw a pillow at Himchan's head, which jolted him awake, as well as the girl that was sleeping on his stomach. The girl whined and went back to sleep on the hard floor.  
  
"What was that for, prick?" Himchan mumbled, glaring at him.  
  
"Whoever was in Yongguk hyung's room just left. His door is open and the hotel door just closed a few minutes ago," Daehyun explained.  
  
"Did you get a glimpse of her?" Himchan asked, getting up from his spot on the couch.  
  
"No. The door closed behind her as she just left," he said, inching closer to his hyung's room.  
  
"Let's see if she left any clues," Himchan said excitedly.  
  
"But first, we need to get rid of the girls," Daehyun said.  
  
Himchan looked at the room and saw half dozen girls in the room, some with their make-up smeared, courtesy of Daehyun and himself, while their members had lipstick written all over their faces, and Zelo had a few lipstick stains on his cheeks.  
  
"Alright ladies! Party's over. It's time for you all to get up and get a move on," Himchan announced, waking almost all of the people in the room.  
  
"But oppa! We want to stay more," one of the girls whined.  
  
"I'm sorry, love, but it's just going to have to wait. Please leave in an orderly fashion and we'll make sure to call you. Don't forget to collect your clothes," Daehyun said.  
  
All the girls grabbed their things and left the hotel room. All that was left was the rest of the members in the living room.  
  
"Hyung why did you make them leave?" Youngjae asked, rubbing his tired eyes and groaning when he figured out that he was wearing eyeliner.  
  
"Your Yongguk hyung just had a one night stand and we're gonna gang up on him and tell us who he slept with," Himchan explained, walking towards Yongguk's room.  
  
"How do you know he had a one night stand? He doesn't seem like the type of person," Zelo stated.  
  
"His room was locked, there were quite a bit of sexual noises last night that I heard, and I just saw the hotel door close this morning, so either one of the girls left, which is impossible because I did a head count and they were all accounted for, or Yongguk just had a one night stand," Daehyun explained, opening his door wide open.  
  
They saw their leader face first into the pillows, his bare back exposed so his tattoo shined from the morning light, clothes were scattered everywhere across the floor, and two used condoms.  
  
Daehyun picked up a shirt that was obviously too small for his hyung and saw the interesting design on it. ' _Wicked_ ' it read. He turned it over and saw the last name 'Moon' on the back.  
  
"Well, at least we got something from her," Daehyun said, holding up the shirt.  
  
Himchan looked at the shirt and kept turning it over. "I think it's time to greet our favorite hyung," Himchan said, looking over at their leader.  
  
"GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING, VIETNAM!" Daehyun shouted as he jumped on the bed.  
  
Yongguk groaned and buried his head deeper into the pillow.  
  
"TIME TO RISE AND SHINE, HYUNG. IT'S MORNING AND YOU GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO," Daehyun shouted, yanking the pillow away from him.  
  
"You are way too loud this early in the morning," Yongguk muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes awake.  
  
"Oooh, what's this? A note?" Daehyun said, picking up the notepad and staring at the words.  
  
"That's not for you, you little cretin. Now give it back," Yongguk said, trying to yank the pad away from him while trying to cover up his man bits.  
  
" _Dear Yongguk. Last night was a very… interesting night. Don't get me wrong, I thought last night was amazing, even though we only went two rounds._ Two rounds? We thought you had more stamina than that," Daehyun read off, getting off Yongguk's bed.  
  
"I said give it back," Yongguk said.  
  
Youngjae took the opportunity and took the pad from Daehyun and continued reading it. " _We should do this again one day. Of course, when I'm not on stage and you're not touring around the world, letting people hear your music_ ," Youngjae read off.  
  
Yongguk found his underwear and put it on. He chased after Youngjae and tried to grab it, but Himchan got it first.  
  
" _If you're ever in Seoul, don't be afraid to drop by and give me a call. Or just come to my plays. Whatever makes it easier for you_ ," Himchan read.  
  
Yongguk almost got the pad, but Zelo grabbed it first, reading off the rest of the letter.  
  
" _Hope to hear from you soon. Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up. I had to get on an early flight back to Seoul for rehearsal. Can't wait to see you again. Yours sincerely_ …," Zelo read off, reading the name on the paper.  
  
"Hyung, I thought you slept with a girl," Zelo said.  
  
The others got confused and looked at the note. They all looked up at their leader.  
  
"Please tell me that Jongup is her name and that it's gender neutral," Himchan demanded.  
  
"Himchan-" Yongguk said.  
  
"Did you or did you not sleep with a girl?" Himchan demanded again.  
  
Yongguk sighed and knew he should tell the truth. After all, it was his _brilliant_ plan to lie to his members that he was seeing a girl.  
  
"I slept with a man. A man named Jongup who is in a musical called Wicked. Which is the shirt that Daehyun is holding," Yongguk explained.  
  
"So you lied to us?" Youngjae asked.  
  
"I didn't lie per say. I just bended the truth a little. Besides, you all thought it was with a girl. I just said that I was going to see someone," Yongguk explained.  
  
"He does have a point. We all did assume he was seeing a girl," Zelo said, handing Yongguk back the pad of paper with the note still attached to it.  
  
"Well our bet is now useless," Himchan said.  
  
"Not really. We just change it from a boy instead of a girl," Daehyun said.  
  
"What bet?" Yongguk asked, looking at them.  
  
"To see whether or not the person you were seeing is hot or not. Daehyun thought she wasn't very attractive, which is why you decided not to bring her around," Zelo explained.  
  
"He's not, is he?" Daehyun asked.  
  
Yongguk rolled his eyes, but decided to find his phone. He found his pants and inside his pockets was his phone. After he unlocked his phone and found his pictures, he scrolled all the way to the bottom and clicked on the picture. He showed his members the picture of him and Jongup when they thought it would be fun to go down to the beach and get something to eat.  
  
"He's actually not that bad looking," Youngjae concluded, looking at the picture more closely.  
  
"You two owe us 50," Zelo told them.  
  
Daehyun and Himchan groaned and dug into their pockets to bring out their wallets. They each took out 50 won and gave it to both Youngjae and Zelo.  
  
"So when are you going to meet him again?" Daehyun asked Yongguk, who put on a pair of pants and a shirt he found in his luggage.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, after this concert, we're heading on over to South America. Who knows how long that'll take. Not only that, but what if his musical ends before our tour ends? He didn't tell me what other musical he's going to do," Yongguk said, slipping his shirt on.  
  
"He gave you his phone number. I'm sure that means that he wants to keep in contact with you," Zelo pointed out.  
  
Yongguk was about to open his mouth when their manager walked through the apartment, calling out for the boys. They all left Yongguk's room to let him change while they talked to their manager.  
  
"Where's Yongguk?" their manager asked.  
  
"He got a late start, so he's changing right now," Himchan told him.  
  
"Okay then. Anyway, we need to get packing and start heading on towards to the airport. We need to get their early so we can check in to the hotel and for you guys to site see the place," he said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Daehyun asked.  
  
"Well, first stop is in LA, and then you'll be making your way down to Mexico, and then the rest is on your itinerary," his manager explained.  
  
Yongguk stepped out of the room with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
"Good, now that you're all here, you can fill in the details and start packing. We leave in three hours, so hurry up," their manager said, exiting the suite and going back to his room.  
  
"What just happened?" Zelo asked.  
  
\-----  
  
Jongup arrived to the dance studio and saw everybody already talking amongst each other.  
  
"Jongup!" a voice called out.  
  
He turned around and saw Hyosung walking up to him, her hair now dyed blonde.  
  
"Hey Hyosung," Jongup greeted.  
  
Hyosung was about to open her mouth, but stopped and furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Do you know you have a hickey the size of a baseball on your neck," Hyosung pointed out.  
  
Jongup's eyes went wide and covered the bruise on his neck. Hyosung smirked and her gummy smile showed through.  
  
"So who did you sleep with?" Hyosung asked him, dragging him towards a corner so they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"It's no one you know," Jongup said.  
  
"Try me," Hyosung challenged, looking at him.  
  
Jongup chewed on his lip and looked around the room. Their dance instructor was not here yet. It made him nervous. He didn't like revealing his sex life to people, let alone Hyosung. But her pleading eyes state that if he didn't tell her, she would find out on her own. And that alone scared him more.  
  
"His name is Bang Yongguk," Jongup muttered.  
  
Hyosung's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.  
  
"You said Bang Yongguk, right? As in rhythm guitarist of B.A.P Bang Yongguk?" Hyosung questioned.  
  
Jongup furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her. "How did you know that?"  
  
Hyosung took out her phone and showed him a few pictures of her friends, and then of Yongguk and his band members.  
  
"They would have events for fans. Jieun is a huge fan of them. We met them briefly," Hyosung said, showing a picture of Jieun and Yongguk. Jongup doesn't know why, but he suddenly feels… jealous.  
  
"Alright everybody! It's time to learn some new choreo. We'll start with Dancing Through Life," their choreographer announced, entering the room.  
  
They all stood up and Hyosung stuffed her phone in her pocket and got in line with the others. This was going to be a long few months.  
  
Yongguk was in the changing rooms for their second concert in Central and South America and played a few random chords while he hears Daehyun clearing his throat and practicing his vocals. The others were getting ready in the other room, possibly getting their make-up done. He pulled out his phone and looked at the wallpaper on his phone. It was the picture he showed the guys when they wanted to know what he looked like. He didn't know why he used this picture as his wallpaper. It didn't hurt any less.  
  
"What'cha lookin' at?" Himchan asked, trying to look at his phone.  
  
"Nothing," Yongguk quickly said, turning his phone off and stuffing it in his pocket.  
  
Himchan stared at him, but said nothing. Their manager soon came into the room.  
  
"Alright, gentlemen. Only a few minutes until show time. I suggest you do some last minute warm ups or whatever it is you guys do and then let's get ready.  
  
They all nodded in agreement and began to finish whatever they were doing. Yongguk stuffed his phone in his bag and fixed the strings and tuned it a little. The others were fixing their instruments and doing last minute things that they needed to do.  
  
They were now on.  
  
\-----  
  
It was their last concert for the tour. Yongguk played the last note and heard the cheering of the fans. They all bowed together and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Chile! Hope you all have a wonderful evening and good night!" Daehyun said over the microphone.  
  
It was now their cue to exit the stage. It was so fucking hot. Yongguk took off his guitar and handed it to one of the techies and bowed to him. He took off his leather jacket and walked towards the dressing room.  
  
"That was awesome. Did you see that crowd? Had to have been a sold out show," Youngjae said, playing around with his drum sticks.  
  
"Speaking of, did you contact Jongup like I asked you to?" Himchan asked him.  
  
Yongguk glared at him and took a swig of his opened water bottle.  
  
"I didn't get the chance. I tried to call him, but I got his machine," Yongguk said.  
  
"His answering machine?" Daehyun asked.  
  
"No, interestingly enough his blow dryer picked up," Yongguk answered sarcastically.  
  
Daehyun glared at him and flipped him off.  
  
"Hey, you set yourself up for that. You only have yourself to blame," Himchan told him, snickering in his hand.  
  
Daehyun rolled his eyes while Youngjae and Zelo snickered and Himchan wrapped his arm around Yongguk.  
  
"You better call him. Or else I will. And trust me, you do not want that," Himchan told him.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I remember the last time you tried to call someone for me," he said, glaring at him.  
  
"I'm just saying," Himchan told him.  
  
Yongguk rolled his eyes and played around with his phone. He turned his phone on and began to dial a number. He got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Excuse me, but where are you going! Don't you dare ignore me, Bang!" Himchan shouted.  
  
Yongguk walked towards the bathroom and locked it. He needed at least some peace and quiet. He took a deep breath and pressed the green button.  
  
Hyosung was gathering Jongup's things and placing them in his bag. Poor guy was sleeping on the couch in her apartment. She felt his phone vibrate through the bag. She furrowed her eyebrows and took his phone out. The number was unfamiliar to her. She pressed the answer button.  
  
"Jongup's phone, this is Hyosung," she answered.  
  
"Um… where is Jongup?" the unfamiliar voice asked.  
  
The voice was deep and reminded Hyosung of a caveman. "He's sleeping. Who is this?"  
  
"Uh… this is Yongguk. We met on a trip," the man said awkwardly.  
  
Hyosung's eyes widened. This can't be, can it?  
  
"Well, what do you want with him?" she asked.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to him. I'll call back-"  
  
"No, don't hang up! Look, he's sleeping and he's exhausted from the performance last night. If you're wondering about our shows, the last one isn't until another three days. Surprise him and then come to the cast party afterwards. Tell them that you were sent there by Jeon Hyosung," she said.  
  
Yongguk was silent on the other line.  
  
"Can I ask why?" Yongguk asked her.  
  
"No, you can't. Now do as I say. Just go up to the ticket place thing and say that Hyosung sent you. They'll get you a ticket for the show. After that, our director is hosting a cast party. I'll try and convince him to let you in," Hyosung said, getting her credit card out.  
  
"What's the point in all that? Can't I just ask him to meet me somewhere and we just talk?"  
  
"You haven't made contact in over a year. The least you can do is watch him perform and surprise him. _You_ didn't have to suffer with his constant moping. Just be glad that he's an excellent actor or else he wouldn't be Fiyero right now," she snapped.  
  
Yongguk was silent again on the other line.  
  
"What's the address?" he asked.  
  
\-----  
  
Jongup began to twist the program in his hands, growing more and more nervous each passing minute. It was the last performance of the musical, and Yongguk hadn't show up. He didn't really expect him to show up, but a little part of him hoped that he would.  
  
"Oh my god, please stop. You're making me nervous," Hyosung told him.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just… what if he doesn't come? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me?" Jongup asked, looking at her with worried filled eyes.  
  
"Jongup, breathe. He will come today. It's your opening day. I'm sure he knows," Hyosung told him.  
  
"What if he's still on tour? What if he can't make it?" Jongup asked.  
  
Hyosung was about to open her mouth, but heard someone calling her name.  
  
"That's my cue. I never understood the pink floofy dress, but it'll have to do. We'll talk later, okay," Hyosung told him, walking towards where her bubble was going to be and left Jongup alone.  
  
Jongup breathed slowly, in and out. He looked out and saw the crowd in front of him. It was jammed pack. He was sure Yongguk would come, but he wasn't exactly sure. He closed the curtain and heard the beating of the drum. It was starting. His scene doesn't come up until later.  
  
"Nervous?" his director asked him.  
  
Jongup bit his lip and nodded. "A little."  
  
"It's just jitters. We've done this plenty of times, so you have nothing to worry about. Just pretend that we're back in the practice room and you'll be fine," the director told him.  
  
Jongup nodded his head and waited for his part, which isn't for another half an hour. He began to pace back and forth in the dressing room and chewed on his fingers. The extras were busy applying make-up and fixing their hair, then went back towards the stage.  
  
"Hey Jongup, present for you," one of the stage crew told him, holding a bouquet of beautifully arranged flowers.  
  
Jongup stared at her and accepted the flowers and watched the stage crew walk away, handing out other presents to the cast. Jongup set his down on his make-up stand and took the card that was attached to it and read it.  
  
_I know this isn't what you expected, but I hope to see you soon again.  
-Yongguk_  
  
Jongup's heart skipped a beat. He walked out of the dressing room and peaked out towards the audience. There were so many people. How could he tell which one is Yongguk?  
  
"Jongup, you're on," one of the stage crews told him.  
  
Jongup took a deep breath and followed him towards where he was supposed to enter. It was the part where he first arrived at the school.  
  
"Here we are, sir! Shiz University!" the one playing his assistant, whose name actually escapes him.  
**  
** "What? Already?" Jongup asked in surprised.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"What a shame. Well, we'll see you soon, Avaric. Don't worry, I won't last longer at this school than I did at any of the others," he said, waving him off. The one playing Avaric walked off the stage.  
  
Jongup turned around and saw Hyosung with one of the other members of the cast playing Boq. The rest of the play was a complete blur to him. The next thing he knew, he was standing in line with the rest of his cast, bowing towards them while he heard the applause he loved to hear. The main cast stood in front while everybody cheered. He came forward after the actress who played Nessarose and took his bow. He smiled and went back into the line. Hyosung and the girl who played Elphaba – Sunhwa he thinks her name is – stepped forward and everybody cheered loudly. The curtains fell when Hyosung and Sunhwa stepped back and everybody began to chat excitedly.  
  
"We're done! Finally, too. I can't stand being in that puffy dress. If we hurry now, we can change and go to the cast party," Hyosung told him.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Jongup! We're going," she said, dragging him towards the dressing room to change into their normal clothing.  
  
Jongup was soon changed into his normal clothes and smoothed out his jacket. Hyosung came out soon after dressed in a tank top, skinny jeans, and tennis shoes.  
  
"We're going! The cast party is at the director's house. If we get there early, we might get all the good food that's there," Hyosung told him.  
  
Jongup groaned. He didn't feel like going anywhere. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep. Possibly audition for a new play that would actually let him travel to New York on Broadway and perform there.  
  
"No moping. We're going and we're gonna have fun," she said.  
  
He sighed and followed Hyosung. There was no arguing with her when she has a plan set in motion. They walked out of the theater and Hyosung hailed them both a cab. Jongup didn't know where their director lives, so he mostly relied on Hyosung to tell him where he lives.  
  
\-----  
  
Jongup took a breath of fresh air and leaned his body against the railing. It was nice of Hyosung to even take him out here, but he didn't feel happy at all.  
  
"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Jongup froze. He turned around and saw Yongguk, dressed in a long-sleeved black button up shirt, a pair of dark jeans, Jordan shoes, and his hair slicked back.  
  
"You… you came?" Jongup asked, clearly in shock.  
  
"Of course I did. Did you not want me to come?" Yongguk asked him.  
  
Jongup wanted to be angry, to be furious with him. Over a year went by and not one single phone call or a text? He waited for him for so long, only to be disappointed the next day. He grew used to the disappointment, sadly.  
  
"Over a year with no phone call and no text and you decide now would be the best time to show up?" Jongup snapped.  
  
Yongguk rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah, that's my fault. I guess I was too scared to call you or text you. You have to remember, I'm not used having feelings with someone I've just met. All those times I did try to call you, I would hang up instantly, too afraid to hear your voice. And even when I tried to text you, I would delete the entire sentence and just give up because I was afraid of your awnser. If I did call, what would I say? When I did call, your friend, Hyosung, answered," he explained.  
  
Now it explains everything, Jongup thought. "You still should've called," he retorted.  
  
"I should've. Trust me, Himchan scolded me and hit me with a broom every time I hung up my phone," he said, leaning his body against the railing.  
  
It was silent. Jongup wanted to so badly to yell at him, to accuse him that it was his fault that he has felt miserable throughout his entire acting career.  
  
"If you want, we can start over," Yongguk offered.  
  
Jongup wanted to so badly to start over. But on the other hand, he felt like Yongguk doesn't deserve it.  
  
"What do you wish to accomplish if I did decide to start all over?" Jongup asked.  
  
"I would come to your musicals more often and not just for your closing night either like today's," Yongguk said.  
  
"You were there? But why?" Jongup asked him.  
  
"Because you're the reason," Yongguk answered, smiling softly at him.  
  
Jongup's heart hurt. He doesn't know whether he should punch Yongguk in the face or kiss him until they both run out of breath.  
  
"If you wish to hit me first, go ahead," Yongguk told him.  
  
Jongup looked at him. Was he serious? Judging by the look on his face, he was completely serious.  
  
So Jongup did both.  
  
He punched him square in the jaw. Yongguk rubbed his jaw in pain and winced at the touch. Jongup soon placed his hands on Yongguk's cheeks and kissed his hard that he felt their teeth clash together.  
  
And Jongup felt like flying.  
  
\-----  
  
Yongguk strummed the chords will all his might, enjoying himself and smiling. It was the last concert for their Asia Tour. The crowd shouted and cheered, singing along to Daehyun's lyrics. Yongguk searched the crowd and found Jongup, smiling up at them and wearing the band's hoodie. It was a bit bigger on him, since it was originally Yongguk's, but he looked so proud wearing it. Yongguk smiled and strummed the last chord, hearing the crowd go wild.  
  
"Thank you all for such a great night! However, it's time for us to go," Daehyun announced.  
  
He heard the crowd going 'aw' in disappointment.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be back very soon. Just be patient. Goodnight!" Daehyun said, placing the mike back on its stand and get off the stage. The others followed right behind him backstage.  
  
The five walked towards the dressing room and cheered that it was finally the last day of tour. The set their instruments down and used the towels that their roadies provided for them. Soon, Jongup entered the room, fiddling with the strings of the hoodie. Yongguk smiled and motioned for him to come closer. Jongup smiled and walked towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist. They both heard a slap and a shout of pain.  
  
"Why can't you be this romantic to me?" Himchan demanded from Daehyun.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't hit me so much, maybe I would be," Daehyun argued.  
  
Himchan scoffed and rolled his eyes. Jongup giggled at the two of them. They were always amusing.

"We can leave once I'm done cleaning myself up a little," Yongguk told Jongup.

"Please. You smell like sweat," Jongup told him, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Yongguk chuckled and only held onto Jongup longer, making the other members gag at the affection and Jongup trying to get away from him. Yongguk soon let go of him and went to go and freshen himself up. Jongup played with the sleeves a little and waited.

"You two are so cute it's disgusting," Youngjae told him.

"Hyosung said the same thing to me not too recently. She said that Yongguk and I are so sweet that we would give each other cavities," Jongup said.

"Sometimes you two would bicker, but that's really rare," Zelo said.

"Yeah. We're not like Himchan and Daehyun over there," Jongup said as the three looked at the couple across the room.

"I said I wanted banana milk," Daehyun told him.

"They were out of banana milk. You get strawberry milk or you get nothing," Himchan told him.

"I hate strawberry and you know it. If there wasn't banana, then don't get me milk at all," Daehyun said.

"You drink your milk right now, you ungrateful little shit," Himchan threatened.

Yongguk came out of the room and stared at the bickering couple. He shook his head and walked up towards where Jongup and the younger members are.

"Are you ready to go?" Yongguk asked him.

"Yeah. Let me get my stuff real quick and then we can go home," Jongup said.

Yongguk only nodded his head. He watched Himchan and Daehyun still bickering over the milk thing and watched the younger members playing some sort of finger game they discovered back in South America. Where, even he wasn't exactly sure.

"Ready to go," Jongup said, walking up to Yongguk.

Yongguk smiled and lead Jongup out of the room and back towards their apartment.

\-----  
  
Jongup woke up to the sun shining through the blinds. He pulled the covers up over his body and tried to block out the sun's rays. He turned his body over and found Yongguk sleeping still, his arms wrapped around Jongup's waist and his hair in a giant mess.  
  
There was also drool on the side of his mouth, but he didn't feel like pointing that out.  
  
Jongup saw Yongguk's eyes fluttering open, and then closing again.  
  
"Wha' time I' it?" Yongguk slurred.  
  
"It's about eight in the morning," Jongup answered, curling up to Yongguk's side.  
  
He groaned and curled up in the blankets and held onto Jongup's waist. "I dun wanna get up," he whined.  
  
Jongup chuckled and kissed his lips softly. Yongguk kissed him back softly and held him close to his body. Yongguk pecked the side of his lips, and soon gave him soft butterfly kisses. Jongup squirmed and giggled, smiling softly at him.  
  
"You look so beautiful in the morning light," Yongguk told him.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere," Jongup told him, poking his nose to prove a point.  
  
"Darn, and here I thought it would work like last time," Yongguk teased.  
  
Jongup blushed a candy apple red. "That was one time and I was a little tipsy. You can't blame me for that," Jongup stated.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that it happened about three other times, and those two times you were completely sober," Yongguk pointed out.  
  
Jongup glared at him. However, the frown soon quickly faded away with pleasure when Yongguk bit into his neck where the sensitive part was.  
  
"Y-Yongguk, we can't. You have to go to the studio to- ah!" Jongup gasped out.  
  
"Sorry, what was that?" Yongguk asked.  
  
"If you stop right now, I will chop off your balls and staple them to your forehead," Jongup threatened.  
  
A few minutes later, Zelo walked into Yongguk's apartment, ready to pick him up and to take him to the studio. However, when he entered, all he heard was Yongguk's grunt, Jongup's cries of 'more, harder, faster'. Zelo blinked once, twice, until he walked out of the apartment, closed the door, and left. Yongguk can find his own way to the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I skipped the Jongup sex scene because I couldn't do it. I couldn't even do the Yongguk sex scene, but I did it anyway. 
> 
> By a show of hands, how many of you know I don't know shit about how to write a sex scene?


End file.
